GHCIA
by Viresse430
Summary: GH if some people were CIA, and some of the roles were switched around. RicCourt JasCarly SonSkye Alcazar Faith
1. Chapter 1

GHCIA  
  
CH.1-Reposted  
  
AN: Dunno why, but Im reposting this fic. Longer, more detailed, better characterizations, and just generally better than before.  
  
AN2: I'm warping a lot of things, so this is an AU fic. I'm not sure of everyone's ages, and frankly don't care; so if I'm off.....life sucks. If you don't like the pairings of this fic (I don't like em, its just how it happened) Ric/Court, Skye/Luke, Skye/Sonny/Carly/Jason, Georgie/Dillon, Faith/Alcazar/Carly, then my sequel to this is gonna be: Liric, Journey, Sonny/Carly, Skye/Luke, Nem and probably more.  
  
AN3: Last one for this chapter...I swear! This story's done, so updates should be regular. And Francisco Alcazar, seen shortly in the fic, is mine as well as a few named lackeys. Oh, and I think Ric's dad's name is Trevor, but I don't like it, so now its Jeff. Lastly, if u don't like Ric...who couldn't?.....anyway, if u don't, this fic isn't for you.....or if u like Carly, there is minor-major bashing.  
  
1987 Port Charles  
  
Michael "Sonny" Corinthos fumed visibly, as his boss, Francisco Alcazar berated him.  
"The Madre Diamond is worth millions, how could you let this happen? You are going to get it back, or you're a dead man, understand?" Sonny looked past his aging boss, to his smirking son, Lorenzo. He glared at him furiously. "Well?"  
"Yeah, yeah." Sonny walked out, picturing Lorenzo's smug face, and how much he would like to smash it in.  
  
It wasn't his fault Jeff Lansing had swindled a notorious crime lord out of an extremely valuable diamond. Sonny had met Jeff at Port Charles' pier, and the man had seemed earnest enough in his offer to be Alcazar's attorney. It was Alcazar's fault for trusting anyone. The mobster had been in the business nearly thirty years, and a lawyer had tricked him out of his own diamond.  
  
Martha's Vineyard  
  
Sonny crept through the front yard. Francisco had ignored his complaint that he couldn't retrieve it alone. The full moon cast eerily contrasting shadows, and glowing light. Lansing's house seemed to grow larger as he approached.  
Nervously, he screwed the silencer on his gun, and checked to ascertain that it was loaded. His unsteady feet carried him to the back of the overly lavish house. He ducked quickly behind a fruit tree as a light brightened the dimness.  
"Is anyone there?" A somewhat familiar voice called softly. Sonny tried to place the speaker, and finally realized the obvious. It must be his half-brother, Ric Lansing. Sonny peered around the tree. He hadn't seen his brother in 15 years, when Jeff made Adella choose Sonny or him. Ric had grown to look somewhat like his half-brother, though taller and thinner, as opposed to Sonny's shorter more muscular build. Sonny stepped out from behind the tree and aimed his gun at the shocked teen. "Who are you?" Ric asked calmly.  
"Turn around." Sonny ordered, deepening his voice. Ric obeyed hesitantly, trying to glance at Sonny over his shoulder. "Ric, where does your father keep the diamond?" he asked, keeping to the shadows.  
"How do you know about that? Who are you?" Ric repeated. Sonny cocked the gun, whilst mentally kicking himself.  
"The diamond?" He demanded again. Ric began to turn, and Sonny instinctively pulled the trigger. Ric fell forward slowly, his hands clutching his side. Sonny felt a small burning sensation of regret, which he ignored instantly.  
He ran past the still moving teen, towards the house. Voices from inside halted his running, and he ducked behind a wall.  
"Well, look at this, the Madre Diamond." Someone inside whistled. Sonny drew his gun and aimed it at the back door. A bullet whizzed by his face and ricocheted off the wall. Sonny waited and returned fire. "What's an Alcazar lackey doin' here." Sonny blanched, and looked for an escape route. The way he had come over the wall seemed to be open. He fired off several shots and ran as fast as he could.  
  
2004 Port Charles  
  
"Hey 


	2. Chapter 2

"Sonny, I'll ask you one more time, where is the Madre Diamond?" Alcazar said impatiently. Sonny frowned.

"I told you Alcazar, I don't know. Maybe you should talk to my brother." Alcazar nodded slowly and set his gun on the table.

"I thought that the Lansings lost the diamond." Sonny shrugged in response.

"Yeah, but he's CIA, he might know where it is." Alcazar's eyes widened and he grinned almost gleefully.

"Really? Did he ever talk about it?" "No, you don't talk." He answered his own question. "But I think I should be paying your little brother a visit." 

As soon as Alcazar was gone, Skye came into the room.

"Do you really think he has the diamond?" She asked. Sonny crossed to the door and slammed it shut.

"Skye, come on, do you believe that Ric wouldn't have used his connections to find it." Skye shook her head.

"Sonny Corinthos, I wouldn't believe that you would let him keep it." She walked closer, frowning in mock disapproval. "You don't think he has it. But I understand. Have him kill Ric, rat out Lorenzo the cops, and the diamond will be all ours!" Sonny grinned in response.

"You got me, that's why I love you."

Ric opened the door to the apartment and switched on the lights. There was a sharp familiar click and he froze.

"Sonny must be right," Alcazar stepped out of the other room without a weapon. Ric reached towards his own slowly. That's far enough Lansing." Alcazar said sharply. The door opened behind him, and a lackey with a colt .44 walked through, keeping his gun on Ric.

"What the hell do you want Alcazar?" Ric asked as Alcazar's man pushed him forward and closed the door.

"It's very simple, tell me where the Madre Diamond is, and I won't shoot your brains out." "I'm sure you've read about me enough to know my threats aren't empty." He added.

"If you kill me, you'll never find it, but you will have a hundred federal agents on your ass." Ric spat. Alcazar smirked and began to circle slowly, like a shark.

"So you do know where it is then? Where?" Ric paused, then quickly answered.

"Sonny has it." Alcazar chuckled and shook his head.

"It seems you are both useless. Don't worry, I'll take care of your brother as well." He motioned to his hitman. Ric's eyes widened and he looked at Alcazar with undisguised fear.

"Wait!" He said desperately, "Maybe my father would know, and you will never find him without me." Alcazar hesitated, thought for a moment then shrugged.

"Why not?" He said as the second lackey entered. The first nodded, and with a quick blow to the head, knocked out Ric. "Let's go." Alcazar said opening the door. Just as he stepped out into the hallway, Ric's cell phone began ringing.

"Damn, what timing! Who is it!?" He asked, annoyed.

"It just says Courtney, what should we do?" Alcazar grabbed the phone, looked at it, and then shoved it in his pocket.

"If Lansing's really an agent, having his phone off won't be suspicious. Let's get out of here before his neighbors do."

Courtney dialed Ric's cell again; no answer. "Shit." She said uncharacteristically angry. "What the hell is his problem? I told him I'd call about Sonny. He swore he wasn't going over there." Jason frowned then took his place at the computer. Courtney followed looking over his shoulder.

"Just calm down Court. I think Ric's capable of taking care of himself. I mean he just turned off his phone." Carly appeared next to her husband, her hand on his arm possesively.

"What is your problem Court? Are you stalking him or something. Or are you two…" Carly trailed off. 

"No! Thanks a lot. Just wait, I have a bad feeling. Something's up with Ric." Courtney stormed out, and slammed the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

If this is getting too stupid, don't tell me, I don't want to know. Let me keep my illusion that I can write. PLEEEEEEEEEEAse! Oh, and I changed some names that I thought were too lame. I.e. Trevor Lansing, and some more later on.

Courtney wasn't surprised that Carly and Jason had no inkling of what had happened. She was shocked that they were even able to get in the CIA. But if no one was going to help, she could do it herself. She knew the one person who probably knew where Ric was: Sonny Corinthos. She pulled into the driveway, right past two of Sonny's men. She stopped an inch away from the last, and loaded her gun. He pulled out his as well and held it menacingly. Courtney casually opened her car door and smiled at him charmingly.

"Tell Sonny I need to speak with him about the Madre Diamond." She waved him away. He narrowed his eyes but disappeared inside the building. Courtney checked her gun several times before he reappeared.

"Mr. Corinthos will see you now." He said gruffly. Courtney smiled and walked past him.

Sonny waited patiently for the agent. He knew what this was really about. Alcazar must have taken care of Ric, and now all that was left to do was tell the cops and get the diamond. Courtney walked through the door holding her gun, and interrupted Sonny's musing.

"Hello Courtney," he said cheerfully.

"Give it up Sonny, what did you do with Ric?" she snapped. His behavior had given it away, Courtney's minute hope of finding Ric alive diminished.

"Whoa, back down Court," sonny said raising his hands. "I didn't do anything to Ric." Courtney lowered her gun she didn't want to, but she believed him.

"Where is he?" she demanded. Skye appeared from the other room.

"We don't know. He's probably dead, agent." Skye answered scornfully.

"Skye," Sonny said warningly. Skye ignored him and continued.

"Once Alcazar wants you dead, you might as well buy a casket." Sonny sighed and poured himself a drink. 

"What? Why would Alcazar want him dead? And how would you know?" Courtney glared at the couple and hurried out. 

Faith knocked on Ric's door furiously. She grabbed the doorknob, and to her surprise, the door flew open.

"Shit." She walked in; the lights were off. She felt the wall and found the light switch. Ric's apartment lit up. Nothing looked unusual, except… Faith knelt and picked it up. Ric's keys. "God damn it." Faith pulled out her cell and dialed the number she dreaded. 

"Hello?" Scotty's arrogant voice cut into the silence. Faith took a difficult breath.

"It's Faith Roscoe. I need you to come down to Ric Lansing's apartment." 

"Awww. You mean Sonny Corinthos's brother has been killed? Do you think Sonny…"

"No!" Faith shouted, she quickly regained her composure and continued. "Listen old man, I want you to get down here to investigate the…the possible kidnapping of Ric Lansing." Scott went silent on the other end

"Do you think Sonny…" Scott said suddenly. Faith hung up angrily. She dialed Courtney's number. It rang only once before a harried Courtney answered.

"Hello Faith, have you heard from Ric yet?" She asked quickly. Faith grimaced, trust Courtney to make it harder.

"Agent Matthews… Agent Ric Lansing is missing. I suspect he was abducted right after he walked through the door." She paused to let it sink in before continuing. "Please, just stay where you are, Court. I don't want personal issues…"

"I won't Sir, don't worry." Courtney said flatly, then hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, still writing. I've got my story kind of out of order, I'll fix it though. Oh, and I keep forgetting to say that whole thing about not owning anything and stuff. So yeah, none of the characters are mine, but I wish they were.

Ric was half-awake when he was dragged into Alcazar's compound. He blinked and tried to pull himself free of the two lackeys. 

"Ric…" Alcazar said warningly, and Ric heard a gun click. "If you try that again, I will kill you." Ric looked up and saw Alcazar hovering in front of him holding a gun.

"Don't worry Alcazar, I'm sure Faith Roscoe should be showing up soon. She'll clear up this little misunderstanding." Ric spat sarcastically. Alcazar frowned, and was about to answer when a knock on the door interrupted.

"Faith Roscoe, open the door Alcazar!" Alcazar cursed under his breath and motioned his men away.

"Get Lansing out of here now. Put him in the panic room. Now." Alcazar said in a low voice looking at the door. The lackeys nodded and pushed Ric down the hall.

"Faith Roscoe with the CIA. Open up Alcazar!" Faith shouted. Alcazar opened the door with his usual smugness. "Where is he?" She pushed through the doorway. "Do I have to search the whole place or are you going to make both our lives easier and tell me?" Alcazar gestured at the room.

"Ms. Roscoe, I didn't kidnap Ric Lansing, you're just wasting time." "Ms. Roscoe," he continued, "have you even bothered questioning Sonny Corinthos. You know there isn't any love between them." Faith shook her head trying not to smile.

"Oh yes we have, and Agent Matthews searched his house. But Sonny did tell us that whatever happened to Ric, you're responsible for." Alcazar's smile wavered slightly.

"Go ahead. By all means search the entire premise. You won't find him." He said more loudly. "Search the whole place, he won't be anywhere." He added putting emphasis on the word won't.

"You bastard," she hissed. "I will kill you personally if…" Alcazar leaned closer, his smug smirk gone.

"Listen Faith. I want you to leave, unless you'd rather wake up tomorrow with the headline 'CIA agent found dead.'" Faith turned and left slamming the door behind her.

"Sir! Lansing got away!" Dillon shouted.

"What?" Alcazar growled as he stormed to the panic room. Dillon was waiting, awkwardly holding his gun.

"Ric Lansing, he somehow got Ruiz's gun and shot him. I don't know, it happened so fast." Alcazar pushed him out of the way and snatched the gun.

"You get someone up here, avoid Faith, and God damn it, stop looking so panicked." Alcazar ordered.

Ric was surprised at how easily scared the Quartermaine kid was. Just a few lines about the consequences of kidnapping a government agent, and he had been willing to kill Alcazar just to clear his own name. Even better, was that Alcazar actually bought his horrible story. Now if Dillon was doing his part, Faith Roscoe should be showing up with half of Port Charles's CIA and Alcazar's men should be following Dillon on a wild goose chase.

Ric edged closer to the wall and glanced around the corner.

"Hello Ric." Alcazar said cheerfully. Ric straightened as he felt the gun barrel on the back of his head. "Sorry to mess up your little escape." Alcazar turned serious. "Now drop the gun Lansing." Ric complied, his hand shaking with fury.

"Now what?" Ric asked bitterly. Alcazar cocked the gun as Ric waited for the shot. Alcazar took the gun away slowly.

"You haven't told me where Daddy is, I can't kill you now." "Quartermaine! Take Lansing back, and Dillon, don't let him out again." He turned back to Ric half-smiling. "We'll talk later. I've got to drop in on your brother. It seems he thinks that I killed you, and the diamond is all his."

Faith saw Alcazar come out of the building and head towards her car. "Shit." She said under her breath as she peeled out, expecting gunshots the entire time. She stopped a block away where she could still see Lorenzo Alcazar. Instead of calling his men, he simply continued on to his car. "Where are you going?" She said aloud.


	5. Chapter 5

(AN: It's been a while, but I'm gonna continue, I'll probably be the only one who reads it, but too bad)  
  
  
Faith followed Lorenzo Alcazar at a distance, staying just far enough back that he wouldn't see her. He seemed to be heading in the direction of Sonny Corinthos's. There was no one else in the car with him.  
  
That I can see. Faith amended.  
  
As Sonny's penthouse loomed ahead, Faith knew her guess had been correct. She waited until Alcazar got out of his car, and stormed in the building, before parking around the back and following. She snuck along the side of the building, but stopped when she heard gunshots, outside.   
  
"Trying to shoot me, Corinthos?" Alcazar laughed. "And not get your little Madre Diamond." Faith edged closer to his voice. "I know what you are trying to do, and it is not going to work, I assure you." Faith could now see both of them, Alcazar unarmed, and Sonny holding a gun.  
  
"What are you talking about, Alcazar?" Sonny asked waving his gun.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Corinthos." Alcazar snarled. "But you won't get rid of both of us that easily." "Clever though, did you have your little wife think that up for you? Two birds with one stone, sounds very much like Skye Corinthos."  
  
"So, what did you do with my brother Ric, then?" Sonny asked pointedly.  
  
"Sure, so you can kill me, and go get the information yourself. Not likely Corinthos." Alcazar sounded angry.  
  
That's enough.  
  
"Drop your gun, Corinthos!" Faith ordered, stepping out from behind the bushes. "Now!" Sonny looked at her, then back at Alcazar and hesitated. "I'll shoot your stupid ass if you don't drop it now!" Faith was losing her patience. Sonny dropped it. "What the hell, it could have gone off!"   
  
"Faith Roscoe, what are you doing here?" Alcazar asked with false cheerfulness. "Come here to finally charge Sonny…"  
  
"Shut up, Alcazar. You know what I'm here for, don't play stupid." Faith snapped switching the gun to him.  
  
"You are very straight to the point aren't you?"  
  
"Where is he? If you don't tell me, maybe a bullet to the leg will help your memory." Faith aimed her gun.  
  
"Give me a chance, Faith. So maybe I do know where 'he' is, what are you going to give me for that piece of information?" Alcazar stepped forward, ignoring the gun.  
  
"How about I don't shoot you?" Faith cocked her gun, then remembering Sonny, glanced over to make sure he hadn't picked up his gun.  
  
"If I take you to him, then you have to help us get the Madre Diamon." Alcazar bargained. Sonny slipped back into his house, and out of sight. Faith turned back to Alcazar.  
  
"…Fine. Where is he?" Faith lowered the gun an inch.  
  
"I can't do that, you could shoot me here, and leave. But I can take you to him, that's as far as I will go." Alcazar answered shaking his head. Faith lowered the gun and nodded. "Lets go then."   
  



End file.
